percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Unplanned Reinforcements
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 9: Unplanned Reinforcements Sunlight beamed in through the dark blinds, the smell of cinnemon, pancakes and the invigorating aroma of brewed coffee filled the apartment. Pillows, sheets and duvets were spread all over the floor. The thought of demon hunting was one that was just flickering in everyone's minds. Nineteen witches were under the same roof, all eating and watching the Transformers Trilogy. The girls watched it for the actors, the guys for the cars and the ladies. "Do you think we can pull this off?" Tarren asked aloud to the others who were engrossed in the live action movie. "Pull what off?" Poppy replied inquisitively. "This whole battle with the Seer and the Crone. Can we do it?" Tarren asked again. "The rate we are going at, we will be able to do it. I do think that we can get it done quicker if we worked in teams" Manus said. They used an elongation spell on the carpet and sofa so they'd have room to watch the movies. "We'll continue this tomorrow guys." Nicola said and told them all to go to sleep. - Now Nicola, Holly and Bailey were making breakfast for them all. Jonathan was up serving them food. He had a great night last night, they were movies he had never watched but enjoyed them thoroughly and even became better friends with Manus. They both had conversations about their powers and such and how fun being a witch was. Nathan, Kalen, Eve and Samantha were eating at the table, Ean and Matt joining them with plates of food and mugs of coffee. "Thanks for last night guys, it was fun and incredibly cool of you" Jonathan said as they all gathered with their food. "Like we said, we are just as happy to have you as you are to be with us. Now. Let's eat and get out there fighting these guys" Joanna said and patted Jonathan on the shoulder. "We need to sort out teams" Ean spoke up from his thrid pancake. "Someone get Darryl, Geoff and Leon" Kalen said, sipping his cup of coffee. Madison orbed out and arrived back moments later with the three of them. "That makes twenty two" Nathan said, counting heads with his fork. "We can always call the steppies?" Becca suggested. And everyone looked surprised. "We could have called them earlier" Dani said, maple syrup all over her mouth. "Madison, Elliott and Ean you three go and gather the steppies. We begin with a vanquish" Samantha said and gathered all the dirty dishes and used her speed to dump the dishes in a restaurant dishwasher. They all arose and went off to get ready for the early morning vanquish. The girls had one room, the guys being guys didn't care where they changed. Some showered and some just freshened up. The girls came out with their hair tied in neat buns or pulled into a tight ponytail. They dressed in wedged sneakers, leather pants, fitted t-shirts and small leather jackets. The guys wore either trackies or navy jeans or even chinos, tee's and epic high-tops. All ready for demon fighting. Potions were being brewed and spells being written in the meantime. Madison orbed in with Chelsea and Brianna, daughters of Wyatt and Nadia. Ean orbed in with Logan and Jason, sons of Tamora and Drew. And lastly Elliott beamed in with Reese, Lynda and Justin, Eve's step-siblings. "Hey guys, sorry for waking you so early." Kalen said apologetically. "What do you guys want, it's 9 am" Jason asked, a bit of anger was sensed from his tone. "Big demonic battle in the works at the moment. You've heard of two ladies called the Seer and The Crone" Nicola replied to his angry tone with a "guess what" tone. "Don't tell me they came back?!" Brianna exclaimed aloud, showing her disbelief. "The work of a pretty powerful Alchemist I might add" Leon said, contributing to the conversation. "And who is this guy?" Jason asked, pointing at Jonathan who was talking to Manus. "That's Jonathan, he's an innocent we saved from a new demon we faced. He has the power to see the history of an object and maybe even the ability to read thoughts and emotions via touching a person. We do not know the extent of his abilities" Nicola said and smiled at Jonathan whose faced turned red with embarressment. "Nice to meet you Jonathan" Reese said and outstretched a hand, Jonathan shook with gratitude. "Now for teams. Kalen, Nathan, Nicola, Joanna and I will be team leaders. These are the teams: *"Kalen Team 2: Nathan Team 3: Nicola Team 4: Joanna Team 5: Eve *Darryl Ean Samantha Lynda Chelsea *Becca Geoff Leon Faye Dani" *Elliott Poppy Logan Reese *Jonathan Daisy Bailey Jason *Brianna Tarren Paul Madison *Manus Justin Peyton Matt Eve said strategically and everyone liked their teams. "Eve who else did you see in your vision?" Nicola ased Eve who tried to remember, She walked over to the vial she used for the premonition potion and got a vision of what she saw.more demons. Paul Haas... Dane... Reinhardt.. Nadrin and many more. She opened her eyes, she was sitting on the couch. "Eve. You had another premonition. Are you alright?" Holly asked as Eve sat up. "I think... I saw the past" she said and Nathan walked over. "You have retrocognition! Power to see the past and how it may have changed. What did you see?" he asked. "I saw many upper-level demons. Paul Haas, Dane, Nadrin and so on" Eve said, Samantha offering her water. "Paul Haas is our next target" Kalen said aloud and continued. Nathan, Joanna, take your teams to the scrying station, look for the Dogan and Sykes" Kalen ordered and the two walked away with their teams. Kalen ordered Eve, Lynda, Samantha and Nicola to his side. Geoff Telekinetically orbed a pentagram of candles and Kalen spoke a spell. "Disguised Demon, Mad Hatter Come to us, it's an urgent matter Hear these words ''hear my cry'' Demon on the ''evil side,'' Come to me I ''summon thee'' Your presence Paul Hass, I decree" Kalen spoke the amazingly worded spell. The candle flames began to flicker and they shot inwards and in flamed Paul Haas in a suit and tie. He, like other demons before him looked confused and gathered a fire and energy ball in his hands. Lynda sensed the attack and flew in the air, creating a mallet out of the air and whacking the demon in the back, shoving him forward. Samantha dashed forward and began slashing at Paul Haas. Paul broke free and flung energy balls at Kalen who used his Molecular powers to turn them into pure, shining energy. Nicola used her projection powers to augment his power to make the raw energy ball bigger and brighter. Eve used her telepathy to mind blast Paul who was gathering more fireballs, Lynda created a massive glove made of air and flung the big raw energy ball at Paul who was struck by it. It took a moment to kick in, but he began to glow inside out and then burst into a ray of light. Vanquishing him. "That was awesome" Bailey exclaimed, watching as Lynda used the vanishing spell to clear the mess from the demon. Nicola went over to help scry for any other demons and then Samantha got a brilliant idea. "Nicola. You used your projection powers there, right?" Samantha said and Nicola nodded "How about you used the projection to magically bring the demons to you, summon them" she said and Kalen looked surprised. "I agree. We could try that but not here. This will be base for recon. You go to the demon, Now get scrying" he said and they all went back to their jobs. Eve's team were scrying for Nadrin, the demon of doubt. Eve gave Dani the spell to read out and they would orb to the demon. Nathan's team already orbed to Fresno to find Litvack and Joanna's team had gone out after The Dogan. Kalen's team were looking for Sykes and Nicola's team was looking for Dane. Dani read out the spell. "Nadrin Nadrin, Demon of Doubt, Show us where you're hiding out" Dani said, the scrying crystal spun and the spin got tighter. The tip dropped on a city. Sacramento. The Capital of L.A. They used a broader map. A world atlas as the demons could be anywere. Dani cupped onto Eve and Chelsea as orbed out. They came to a run-down, delapidated playground, a bit sinister but they went with it. Eve focused her mind and began to sense brainwaves. Dani levitated quickly and came down. "We have to hurry, he's heading north and he is chasing an innocent." she said and Chelsea orbed them further up until they came behind the innocent just as Nadrin appeared in front. "Witches eh?" Nadrin said "This will be fun" he said and raised his hands. Chelsea cupped her head and began to mutter "Stop... leave me alone...get OUT!" she shouted. Eve looked at Dani. "Get the innocent away" she said and Dani levitated the guy away. Eve raised her hands to her head and went inside Chelsea's head. She saw what was going on. Nadrin had astral projected a miniture version of himself in her mind. He created a mental universe where all her doubts came true. Eve used one of her helpful tricks, mind blasting. She blasted the miniture Nadrin with a psy-bolt. He turned to her. She used her power to make a club out of psychic energy, she ran at him and knocked him on the head, She returned to her reality and was looking at Nadrin, getting up from the ground. Her psychic attacks could do some physical damage. Chelsea got to her feet also, her mind was keeping her doubts suppressed. She transformed her body into water and rushed at Nadrin who was impaled with a fist of water, drenching him. Dani took this opportunity to sent an electric shock through his system. "Will we kill him?" Dani asked, in a sarcastic tone. Eve shook her head. "Hell" she said and they laughed and said a Power of Three Spell "Demon of Doubt, We send you to the fiery hell, We banish your soul with this spell" They said and Nadrin erupted in bright white flames and fell through a crack in the pavement. Dani levitated down again with the innocent. "Hey dude, what's your name?" Chelsea asked politely. "Riley. Riley Barnes. That was a demon, right?" Riley asked back. "You know demons?" Dani asked Riley. "I'm a witch. Like you guys!" He said in excitement. "Oh yeah, what are your powers?" Eve asked curiously. "I can shoot bullets from by hands and can sometimes hit targets accurately" he said and demonstrated, shooting a bullet through a tree. "That is cool..." Chelsea said. "Want to come with us?" Dani asked. "Sure, what are you guy doing?" Riley asked. "Taking down a demonic army. We need to Recon and find the next demon. Let's go" Eve said to Riley who seemed shocked by her urgent tone. "Sure, I'll help" he said. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods